El primer verano en la madriguera
by Neevy Ambr Du
Summary: Harry y Ginny cuentan a sus hijos la historia de como se conocieron
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y este fic es sin animo de lucro.

* * *

**El primer verano en la madriguera**

"Eran principios de agosto del año 1992, en apenas unos días cumpliría once años e iría a Hogwarts ese mismo septiembre. Cuando me levanté parecía como cualquier otro día, pero no lo fue."

"Cuando tu madre bajó con un camisón hasta las rodillas, parecido al que llevas ahora, me pareció ver un ángel, diminuto, pero un ángel."

"¡Eh! En cuanto le vi volví escaleras arriba. ¿Sabéis? Había conocido a vuestro padre un año atrás, me había prendado de él. Y ahí lo tenía…"

"Atacando la comida de la abuela Molly "

"En mi casa, en mi mesa, con mi familia. Demasiado para mí. Más tarde, cuando encontré valor para volver a bajar, abrí la puerta y… vuestro padre subía a la habitación de tío Ron."

— ¿Qué pasó?, mamá— Preguntó la niña con la emoción tiñendo sus ojillos azules.

"Cerró la puerta de un portazo"

"No podía dejar que viera mi habitación. Era rosa y con ositos de peluche por toda la habitación. Demasiado infantil, y femenina, eso también me lo parecía."

— Yo tampoco la hubiera enseñado— Dijo el mediano, de seis años.

"Durante días le evité. Hasta que llegó el momento de ir al Callejón Diagon"

"Allí vuestra madre demostró ser la persona más valiente que jamás he conocido. Con tan sólo once años se enfrentó a mi peor enemigo"

— ¡Voldemort!— Anunció teatral un niño de pelo negro y ojos azules, a la par que sonaba un trueno como para dar ambiente al relato.

Harry y Ginny se miraron. Realmente así había sido, Ginny, con tan sólo once años se había enfrentado a Tom Riddle. Pero no iban a contar la historia del diario a unos niños de 4, 6 y 8 años.

"A Voldemort, no. A un compañero de clase que me hacía la vida imposible. Le dijo que me dejara en paz. Para mí, fue un shock, era la primera vez que hablaba desde mi llegada a la madriguera."

"Desde aquel día empecé a escribirle poemas a vuestro padre, el fue mi musa. Y con el tiempo llegó a saber de mi existencia. Pero, mientras tanto, me dio algo que antes no tenía. Las ganas de escribir, de contar algo. Me dio el qué contar. Poco a poco dejé de escribir de vuestro padre. Empecé a soñar con ser una princesa y venía vuestro padre, es decir, el príncipe azul a salvarme."

"Hay que decir que siempre estuve dispuesto a ello"

"Después me di cuenta que no todas las princesas necesitan ser salvadas, que ellas pueden luchar al lado de su príncipe azul. Y ahora, sus altezas, es hora de ir a dormir."

— Una historia más— suplicó la nena con un pucherito.

— Otra, otra— Corearon al unísono, que ni ensayando, los dos morenos.

— No, mañana tenemos visita y vosotros debéis dormir. — Sentenció Harry cogiendo a los dos niños— Despedíos de mamá y Lily.

— Adiós, mamá. Hasta mañana, Lyls. — Dijo Jamie.

Albus, sin embargo, se descolgó de su padre y fue a darle un beso a su hermana y madre, dándole después la mano a su padre y saliendo de la habitación de su hermanita.

— Ahora vuelvo, pequeña. — Dijo Harry llevándose a los chicos.

— Mamá, entonces tú tenías ocho años cuando empezó a gustarte papá.

— Diez, cariño. Once menos uno, diez.

— Es verdad, diez.

— Sí. ¿Te has fijado en algún chico?

— Ajá, bueno, no, no sé. Es tan raro. Ha sido en la piscina.

— ¿Ah, si? ¿Y como era él?

— Tenía el pelo rubio, como el sol. Y, y la piel, casi tan blanca como la leche. ¿Qué más? Además, también tiene los ojos grises como las escamas de los pescados, no, como el pelo de la tía Fleur y la tita Gaby. Y es muy simpático, ¡y sabe la tabla de multiplicar del uno! Es un verdadero príncipe azul.

— Seguro que sí, princesa. Ya te volveré a llevar a la piscina para que juegues con él.

Más tarde Ginny le contaba en el salón lo sucedido a su marido.

— Y sólo tiene cuatro años.

— Yo no sabía que Malfoy estaba en la ciudad.

— Pues como tu hija se parezca a ti, emparentamos con él.

— No te preocupes tanto, con ocho años me gustaba Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos.

* * *

Este es un fic que lleva bastante tiempo en el cajón y que decidí desempolvar con los calores estivales. Posiblemente habra otras historias en plan: niños, así conocí a vuestro padre. Todas serán independientes para poder poner las parejas. Espero, que os haya gustado, si es así sólo teneis que dejarme un review o enviarme un PM para hacer feliz a la autora.

Biquiños, Neevy


	2. Adelanto Hilo de Plata

- Nos vamos a meter en un lío, Molly.

- Oh, venga, Lucy. Tú tienes tanta curiosidad como yo.

- Sí, pero...

-¿Pero qué?-Pregunto la pelirroja.-Tenemos el permiso de mamá.

- El permiso de mamá. Se te da muy bien retorcer las cosas a tu gusto, Mo.

- Si fuera por mamá lo sabríamos, es papá el que no quiere contárnoslo. Es el derecho de cualquier hijo el saber como se conocieron sus padres. Además, tú también quieres saber porque papá no quiere que lo sepamos. Quizás hizo algo que no nos deja hacer a nosotras. Las posibilidades son múltiples.

Y yo puedo enumerártelas hasta que aceptes.

- 0k. Sólo prométeme que no te harás abogado.

- Déjalo, son cosas mías.

-¿y bien?

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?

- El pensadora de papá.

-¿por que no el de mamá?

- Porque así sabremosporque él no quería decimos como se conocieron.

- 0ki doki. Como entrar en el pensadoro es fácil.. Pero ir a ese recuerdo en particular... y eso si está.

- Entonces le preguntaremos.

- Pensaba que el plan era por que papá nunca accedería a contárnoslo.

-Lucy, Lucy, Lucy.. Sólo queremos que esos recuerdos acudan a su mente para que los ponga a buen recaudo. Iremos a los recuerdos que haya añadido esta noche

- Así de sencillo.

- Sencillo, esa es la palabra-Dijo Lucy con ironía

Esa noche siguieron el plan, durante la cena volvieron a preguntarle a su padre como conoció a su madre.

- Cariño, cuéntaselo. Son tus hijas. Deben tener algún referente de dos personas que se aman.

- Lo siento, nenas, Todavía no estoy preparado. Tal vez algún día.

Se retiraron sin volver a mencionar el asunto.

A la mañana siguiente Molly y Lucy entraron en la habitación de sus padres y fueron al tocador donde sabían guardaban sus pensaderos.

- Molly, lo siento, pero no puedo burlar así la confianza de papá.

- Lu,... Tengo una idea mejor. Yo entraré en el pensadero de papá, y tú en el, es mamá. Ella sabe que de alguna forma lo averiguaremos, y esta es sin duda la que menos peligrosa resulta. Y quería que papá nos lo dijera.

- Vale, pero ¿llevas tu espejo?

- Nunca han separo de él.-Los espejos eran como los que habían tenido Sirius y James. Cuando Molly y se fue a Hógwarts sus padres les regalaron los espejos para que pudieran seguir en contacto cuando se necesitaran, desde que Lucy había nacido las hermanas Weasley eran inseparables. Las hermanas se dieron un abrazo y se dispusieron a descubrir como se conocieron sus padres.

* * *

**Este es un adelanto de la siguiente viñeta de esta serie de historietas cortas, se llamará Hilo de Plata. La pareja a buscar seria Percy W./Audrey W. Espero que la disfruteis. Besos, Neevy.**


End file.
